Total Drama Island
}}| }}} ||width="30%" |'S'''ucceeded by: 'The Secret Saturdays' |} }}| }}} ||width="30%" |'S'how Succeeder: 'Total Drama Action' ('6teen''', producers of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action) |} "Total Drama Island" is a reality cartoon show that aired on Cartoon Network on June 5, 2008. It takes place in Wawanakwa, Ontario, Canada. Episodes *1. "Not So Happy Campers, Part 1" - June 5, 2008 ** No one was voted off because it was the first episode. *2. "Not So Happy Campers, Part 2" - June 12, 2008 **Ezekiel was voted off because *3. "The Big Sleep" - June 19, 2008 **Eva was voted off because *4. "Dodgebrawl" - June 26, 2008 **Noah was voted off because *5. "Not Quite Famous" - July 3, 2008 **Justin was voted off because *6. "The Sucky Outdoors" - July 10, 2008 **Katie was voted off because *7. "Phobia Factor" - July 17, 2008 **Tyler was voted off because *8. "Up the Creek" - July 24, 2008 **Izzy ran away (voted off) because *9. "Paintball Deer Hunter" - July 31, 2008 **Cody was voted off because *10. "If You Can't Take the Heat" - August 7, 2008 **Beth was voted off because *11. "Who Can You Trust?" - August 14, 2008 **Sadie was voted off because *12. "Basic Straining" - August 21, 2008 **Courtney was voted off because *13. "X-treme Torure" - August 28, 2008 **Harold was voted off because *14. "Brunch of Discust" - September 4, 2008 **No one was voted off because *15. "No Pain, No Game" - September 11, 2008 **Eva was voted off again because *16. "Search and Do Not Destroy" - September 18, 2008 **Trent was voted off because *17. "Hide and Be Sneaky" - September 25, 2008 **Bridgette was voted off because *18. "That's Off the Chain" - October 2, 2008 **Lindsay was voted off because *19. "Hook, Line, and Screamer" - October 9, 2008 **DJ was voted off because *20. "Wawanakwa Gone Wild" - October 16, 2008 **Izzy was voted off again because *21. "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathalon" - October 23, 2008 **Geoff was voted off because *22. "After The Dock of Shame" - October 30, 2008 **Leshawna was voted off because *23. "Camp Castaways" - November 6, 2008 **Mr. Coconut was voted off (Owen's Pet Coconut) because *24. "Are We There, Yeti?" - November 13, 2008 **Duncan was voted off because *25. "I Triple Dog Dare You!" - November 20, 2008 **Heather was voted off because *26. "The Very Last Episode, REALLY!" - December 11, 2008 **Gwen loses, Owen wins (rumor that Gwen will win) Contestants Killer Bass Men °DJ "the girly brick house" (Voted off on Episode 19) °Harold "the dweeb" (Voted off on Episode 13) °Ezekiel "the home-schooled freak" (Voted off on Episode 2) °Geoff "the party dude"(Voted off on Episode 21) °Tyler "the jock wanna-bee" (Voted off on Episode 7) °Duncan "the criminal" (Voted off episode 24) Woman °Eva "the athletic weirdo" (Voted off on Episode 3 and Episode 15) °Bridgette "the surfer girl" (Voted off on Episode 17) °Katie "the cute girl" (Voted off on Episode 6) °Sadie "the cute girl's BFFF (Best female friends forever)" (Voted off Episode 11) °Courtney "the over achiever" (Voted off Episode 12) Screaming Gophers Men °Noah "the lazy genius" (Voted off on Episode 4) °Justin "the total hot guy" (Voted off on Episode 5) °Owen "the Funny fat Guy" (winner) °Trent "the guitar playing hunk" (Voted off on Episode 16) °Cody "the dork" (Voted off on Episode 9) Women °Lindsay "the dumb blonde" (Voted off on Episode 18) °Heather "the mean, idiot girl"(Voted off on Episode 25) °Beth "the wirdo" (Voted off on Episode 10) °Gwen "the cute goth" (lost TDI in Episode 26) °Izzy "the maniac" (Leaves in Episode 7 and voted off on Episode 20) °Leshawna "the african-american chick with 'tude' (Voted off on Episode 22) Wawanakwa Staff °Chris Maclain (Host) °Chef Hatchet (Camp cook) Plot The plot is mainly about 22 contestints competing to win 100,000 dollars. In the 1 hour pilot episode, all 22 contestints arrive at the island. Most of them wern't to happy to be there, execptfor Justin, who didn't care whether it was a mansion or run-down camp. At the begining of the first episode, Chris explained that evey moment of the entire series would be caputerd on one of the many cameras hidden throughout the island. Voices Websites www.totaldramaisland.com www.teletoon.ca/tdi See Also